Summermas in Gravity Falls
by Knight of Frost
Summary: The Pines twins meet Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Sorry I haven't been on and updating my other stories as much but I promise I'll get back onto that. Promise guys!_**

The blizzard raged around the town of Gravity Falls. This was quite odd, as it was the middle of summer, unless it was a wizard. Mabel always believed it was wizards. Dipper on the other hand had a different thought. He believed it was the work of a Yeti who wanted to hang out in town but didn't want to be seen. Little did the twins know that another person was watching them.

"It must be Summermas," The gruff voice of Grunkle Stan said, behind Dipper. Dipper jumped and slipped on a patch of ice and fell to the ground with a girly scream.

"Oh my gosh Dipper! You scream like a girl!" Mabel called from the snow pile she was making a snow angel in.

"What's Summermas?" Dipper asked his uncle, standing up, slipping on the ice again.

"Oh dood, it's only Christmas in summer," Soos said, standing next to Grunkle Stan. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, Mabel breaking into a grin.

"Two Christmas'? Oh my gosh Dipper! Come on!" Mabel exclaimed, standing close to Dipper, causing him to cover one ear as she grabs his arm and starts to drag him away. When Dipper and Mabel were alone, away from Soos and Grunkle Stan, Dipper pulled his arm away from Mabel.

"Wait Mabel. Don't you find this a little weird?" The younger of the twins asked the older twin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Dipper," Mabel responded with her usual grin.

"How about the fact that it's snowing in _summer_? I was looking through the book and it says Yeti's can't make it snow!" Dipper said, opening the book and showing Mabel.

"Dipper. Please. It's a _wizard_. Not a Yeti." Mabel said, walking away from Dipper. Dipper followed her around the corner and immediately fell down to the ground with an 'oof.' Dipper looked up to see a teenager who had bright white hair and a blue hoodie that was covered in frost. Dipper looked up and stared at the teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah! Watch out," The teen said, kneeling down, holding his hand out to help Dipper up. Dipper took his hand and stood up, brushing snow off his clothes.

"Who _are _you?" Dipper asked the teen, taking his hat off, showing his fluffy brown hair, while he brushed the hat off. After he was done he put his hat back on. The teen didn't respond, but just gave a devious smile.

"Who? Me? Well I'm Ja-," the teen started to say as Mabel ran back to Dipper. When she saw the teen she stopped and looked at him.

"Hey Dipper! Who's this?" Mabel questioned, examining the teen carefully.

"I don't know, he _was _answering before you got here," Mabel's twin responds a bit snappy.

"Is that a staff? Oh my gosh! Dipper! He's the wizard! He made the snow! Right? I'm totally right!" Mabel exclaimed, excited.

"Just because he has a staff doesn't make him a wizard, Mabel,"

During this whole conversation between the twins, the teen had been trying to interrupt to introduce himself, only managing to get a couple words out when he lifted his staff and he slammed it down on the sidewalk, causing Dipper and Mabel to fall down to the ground.

"Stop fighting! I'm Jack Frost," The teen said, a little aggravated.

"See, Dipper? I **TOLD **you he was a wizard!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So if I'm not updating for a while then I'm sorry, I have finals starting the 22****nd**** of January and going until the 25****th****. And I would really appreciate some feedback as to what the story needs and such. I haven't really gotten any and well I just want some, you know? Thanks for reading guys!**

"He's not a wizard!" Dipper Pines protested, flailing his arms, trying to prove a point to his sister, Mabel. Jack stood there, leaning on his staff, yawning.

"Listen...as fun as this is do you two do anything else besides argue?" Jack asked, watching the two flail their arms at each other.

"Hey Jack. Can't you see I'm trying to show Mabel that you're not a wizard? Because you're not...right?" Dipper asked, pausing flailing his arms, in front of Mabel's face.

"Dipper! Get your arms out of my face!" Mabel demanded, flailing her arms, smacking Dipper's arm away.

"Well I'm a-" Jack started when the two started having a slap fight. Jack sighed in frustration. _Kids. What to do, what to do...? Oh I got it!_ Jack thought to himself and then picked up some snow, started forming it into a ball and he blew on it, starting to glow a icy blue. Then he threw it right at Dipper, hitting him in the head. He fell down and blinked, bright blue sparkles around his eyes, and he started laughing. He stood up and started making a snowball of his own, throwing it at Mabel.

"Take that!"

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled, falling to the ground, laughing hystarically. Dipper threw another snowball at Jack, hitting him in the stomach.

"Oh no, I'm hit! Oh! I'm dying!" Jack teased, holding his stomach, pretending to have been shot and pretending to die. Mabel ran over to Jack and kneeled down to where he was laying on the ground, pretending to be dead. She put a hand on his arm and yelled, "JACK NOOO!" Jack opened one eye, with a grin and hit Mabel right in the forehead with a snowball, and jumped up.

"You guys can't get rid of me that quickly," He said with a small chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Ok. Sorry for being on break for so long, guys! Thanks for being patient! Anyways, onward with the ridicioulsness! **_

"Oh you," Mabel said, crossing her arms, grinning. Jack landed on the ground, the snow starting to melt.

"If you're Jack Frost, then how is it snowing?" Dipper asked, standing in a puddle.

"In this town, it's really weird. For a short while, like an hour or two, it gets really cold during the summer, giving me the only chance to make it snow here in the summer," Jack said, thinking a bit.

"That's still weird. Why does it get cold?" Dipper questioned, taking his hat off, scratching his head.

"I dunno. I just know it does," Jack replied, looking at the twins.

"Well Mabel. It looks like we've got a mystery to solve," Dipper said turning to his twin.

"Don't worry Dipper! Detective Mabel is on the case!" Mabel said, making a figure of Waddles with the mud from the melted snow.

"Did she just make a figure of a pig with mud?" Jack asked, pointing. Dipper grabbed his arm and pushed it down.

"Just leave it," Dipper said, patting his arm. Jack looked confused and shrugged.

"I have to leave though," He said, picking up his staff.

"What? Why?" Mabel asked, holding some mud in her hands.

"I have other places to go," Jack replied, looking at her.

"But...You have to help us solve the mystery!" Dipper exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thanks to all you guys who are reading this! I really do appreciate all the feedback I've been given! And for the record, I was not planning on making this a JackxMabel one. Just to clear that up, as I have seen a few comments regarding that.**_

"Dipper. If I stay here then it would be bad," Jack replied to him, kneeling down and putting his hand on the young boys shoulder. Dipper looked at Jack, feeling disappointed, when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He looked to see Soos nodding.

"Dood. It's for the best,"

"But...Jack..."

Mabel looked at the ground, stomping in one of the melted puddles of snow.

"Jack Frost!" She shouted at Jack, her eyes starting to tear up. Jack turned around to look at her, confused.

"Y-yes, Mabel?" He asked, startled at her sudden shouting.

"Promise that you're going to come back! If you don't then...then...YOU'RE A BIG JERK!" She shouted again, stomping in the puddle, dirty water splashing everywhere. Jack looked super confused at this point.

"Well yeah I'll be back," Jack responded, starting to walk over to her. Dipper was watching this whole interaction, and when Jack began to walk towards Mabel, Dipper stomped his foot into the water.

"Yeah Jack! You need to promise! Then next year we can solve this mystery!" He yelled. Jack, being in the middle of the two, being yelled at was really confused as to why he was getting yelled at, covered his ears and slammed his staff to the ground, sending out a pulse of cold air, knocking the two down.

"Kindly stop YELLING AT ME!" Jack raised his voice, looking frustrated.

"If I promise to come back will you STOP yelling?"

"Yes," Dipper responded.

"And you won't be a big jerk," Mabel added, trying to brush the mud off from when she was knocked down.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fine if it means that I won't be a 'big jerk' I'll come back," Jack sighed, secretly happy that these new people even WANTED him back here. Now he had two places he needed to go to visit friends. It was an exciting new concept to him, that there were still people that believed in him. Dipper and Mabel both breathed a sigh of relief at the same time, looking at each other and grinning.  
"Dipper, stop copying me," Mabel protested, smiling.  
"YOU'RE the one copying ME," Dipper replied, poking her in the stomach, causing her to fall back down into the mud, laughing. Jack watched the two, starting to overheat.  
"Uh, you guys? I really have to be going," Jack started to say, getting interrupted by the twins messing around again. Jack, at this point, began to get dizzy and leaned heavily on his staff. Dipper and Mabel were still arguing about who was copying who, when Jack fell to the ground, breathing unevenly.  
"Jack?! Are you okay?!" the twins asked, rushing to Jack's side.  
"He's freezing!" Mabel exclaimed.  
"Well duh! He's kinda JACK FROST," Dipper replied, snapping at her. Mabel stopped for a second and grinned.  
"Oh, yeah! Duh!" she said and bonked herself on the head. "What should we do, Dipper?"  
She looked back down at the collapsed teenager.  
"I don't know. Maybe we should put him in a freezer?" he suggested, poking Jack.  
"Would that even help? I mean, it's kinda small for him. He's really tall; if you haven't noticed, Dipper," Mabel responded, looking at him. Then, Dipper recalled the freezer at the haunted convenience store. "Maybe..." He trailed off, glancing at the direction of the convenience store. Or where he believed it was. "Uh, Dipper? If you're thinking about the convenience store, it's the other way," Mabel said, pointing the opposite way he was looking. "Oh. Right."


End file.
